


Namjoon's sister

by Xbox361



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Namjoon's sister - Freeform, mabey smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbox361/pseuds/Xbox361
Summary: Read the title





	1. 1

Namjoons pov  
I walked down the hall with the rest of my friends to our managers office. I was nervous he couldn't tell us what it is was over the phone. We saw the door and I nocked my fist on the door and when we heard a 'come in' we entered to see him sitting at his desk with a smile on his face.  
"Boys good news. You see not many guys are keen on you so an offer was brought up that would improve our image with males. A girl offered and I looked at her record and she was amazing in her training, singing and dancing schools. And she is one of the best in Seoul and I've already had an interview with her and the only thing is she is shy but other wise seems like she would get along with you."  
Jimin was the first one to brake the silence  
"So you just get another member with out telling us!"  
"Don't worry she said if you have a problem with her she will go willingly and she will arrive on Wednesday. But it would be unfortunate if she left, with a résumé like that plenty of other companies would want her but she seemed like she was determined to get into bangtan."  
We all stood there, we can't exactly do anything.  
"You can go back to your dorms." We walked back thinking the worse.  
Wednesday  
Namjoon's pov  
We all waited for the girl to arrive. Our manager told us that she would arrive around three. I made the others clean the dorms for her, one of the worst parts is that our manager didn't tell us her name.  
Ding dong  
It was agreed that I would be the one to greet her because I lost at a contest, damn it why did I have to choose rock. I opened the door and saw a girl about an inch shorter then me with my dark hair and my brown eyes. She looked like (y/n).  
Okay sorry but look up namjon on google and pre debut namjoon I dont even have an explanation for this  
"Uh hello." She said quietly I must have been spacing out.  
"Uh hi, are you the new member?" She nodded  
"What is your name?" I asked because we never got her name.  
"(y/n)." Oh god I think this is the same (y/n) I know  
"Um sorry but can I come in, it's very cold."  
"Oh yeah sorry." I let (y/n) in to see the rest of the group.  
English is going to be in bold  
"You can speak english right?" She asked me  
"Uh yeah, why?"  
"Dont you remember me?"  
"I only knew one person with your name and she has been in America for years."  
"Its sad that you don't know your own sister when you see her." My eyes widened my sister was sent to america when we were preteens and unfortunately she hasn't come back.  
"Is it really you?" She put her hand into her pocket and took out her I.d showing me her full name  
'Kim (y/n) '  
With out thinking I picked her up and hugged her.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"  
"I wanted to surprise you." I looked back to see the rest of the members looking at us weird.  
"This is (y/n), my sister and the new band member." I said smiling. Everyone was shocked. But Tae was the first one to brake the silence.  
"She's so cute but I hope she is not as bossy as namjoon." The rest of them burst out laughing breaking the awkwardness.  
"What's the story?" Jimin asked.  
"Well" I started "(y/n) moved to America to study for school and she left when I was 12 and I knew that she was good at dancing but we just lost contact and this is the first time I've seen her in person for 10 years."  
"You know everyone here, right?" I asked and she nodded.  
"I'll show you to your room." I took her hand and lead her over to her room and opened the door. It was plain, it had a desk, closet, and a full sized bed. She ran in not caring and jumped on the bed and laughed. I leaned against the side of the door and saw her wiggle around. I thought about how much of her life I've missed.  
"Joonie whats wrong?" Aww she still used my nickname from when we were little.  
"Well I've kinda missed 10 years of your life and I'm your big brother and I haven't protected you."  
"Well thats okay we can get to know each other again."  
She dragged me over to her new bed and pulled me on it and jumped on it with me.  
"So any girlfriends?" She asks  
"Uh yeah a few just in high school but it's hard now. But have you had any boyfriends?"  
"Please I was too weird."  
"Girlfriends?" I asked grinning  
"Shut up." She said laughing and she pushed me off the bed.  
"OW!" I shouted in pain. I heard foot steps and picked my self of the floor and saw the rest of the group over me.  
"Are you okay?" Jin asks  
"Uh yeah. Hey (y/n)." She popped over me  
"Yeah?" I hugged her and was prepared to body slam her but she wrapped her leg around my back and was on my back. So I fell onto the bed face first. Everyone was laughing at how she pinned me down. Then she began tickling me and I let out a unmanly squeak and everyone was laughing harder. She finally stopped and got off me.  
"Does anyone want to eat something?" Tae broke the silence and we all agreed  
"Wait (y/n) can you still cook?" I asked her.  
"Duh."  
"Oh can you cook something American for us?" Jin asks  
"Sure how about burgers?"  
A loud 'yes' rung through the room. She walked out and we all followed like little kids.  
She looked into the fridge and pulled out her phone to type some stuff out.  
"Hey Namjoon, can you help me at the market?"  
"Sure." I responded  
"Hey why not any of us?" Tae pouted  
"I can't read Korean as well as I can speak it."  
Timeskip  
We pulled into the market and walked in. We arrived at the meats  
"Which is the ground beaf?" Uh I looked around to see it in a big pack  
"Do we need this much?"  
"We eat alot." I said chuckling.  
In the end we got buns, bacon, tomatoes and cheese.  
Timeskip  
When we came home and we saw that all of them were playing video games.  
Jin saw that we were about to cook so he got up.  
"Hey can I help make brugers?" He asked mispronouncing 'burgers'.  
"Sure. By the way it's pronounced 'burgers'." (y/n) said  
"You can go play video games, thank you." I walked into the room and see them about to start  
"Hey can I join?" Jimin handed me his controller  
"Hey one thing no one touch my sister or their dead." I said in a low voice when a shoot of cold water hit my head.  
"Ugg you still have a little water gun in your pocket?!" (y/n)'s voice comes out from the kitchen  
"Yes I do and you were the one that were asking if I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend!"  
They burst out laughing again.  
(y/n)'s pov  
"So do you know how to make burgers?" I asked him  
"No I wanted to learn because we all love burgers." You. Start to show him how to make them  
Im not going to tell you how to make burgers timeski  
"Guys dinners ready." Jin shouted  
Everyone ran in and grabbed a plate and got a burger and their toppings. They all said a round of 'thank you's and went out to the entertainment room were there was a tv.  
"How about attack on titans?" Namjoon asked  
"Good with me."  
"Sure"  
"Yes"  
"Please."  
"What episode are you on?" You asked  
"Um 17th I think." Namjoon answered  
"Wait have you seen every one?" Tae asked  
"I have the mangas."  
"Can I barrow them?" Hope asked  
"Sure."  
Namjoon clicked on the the play button but 3 episodes in I started to fall asleep. And leaned on who ever was on the right and closed my eyes.  
Namjoon,s pov  
At the end of the episode I looked over and saw (y/n) was leaning on jungkook.  
"Ah hell no." I stood up and picked (y/n) up off him. I held her and opened her door. I placed her on her bed and took of her shorts and placed her under the blanket.  
I moved her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
"Good night, (y/n). I love you."


	2. 2

(Y/n)'s pov  
I felt a thing shaking me  
Uggg  
You opened your eyes and saw a thing with black hair.you saw his hand come to you and You raised your hand pushing it away.  
"Uh do think she is like Namjoon about waking up?" You smiled to your self. You saw you bag on the floor, unzipped it and got a pair of shorts or your hot dog boxers. You slip them on underneath and got up, taking your bag with. You look around to see that 3 boys were in there Tae, Jimin, and Suga. On your way to the kitchen sink you see your brother, Namjoon.  
"Are you going to soak them?" You went to the sink and pulled out the water gun and filled it up.  
"Yup." He followed with a phone on video. You put it back in your bag and walked a little bit into your room, still seeing the boys in. You pumped it up for high pressure and you squirted the cold water on their necks and backs.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all let out girly squeaks and ran.  
"Now I'm going back to sleep."  
"No your not." Namjoon picked me up and hauled me over his shoulder. You opened up the tank and poor it on him. It didn't phase him.  
"Your very bossy and commanding when did that happen?"  
"Im not bossy."  
"I liked chubby Joonie that liked Disney." He floped you on the couch.  
"Now get ready."  
"Oh scary Namjoon." You mocked him  
'Mine as well'  
You put your gun to the side and got ready with jeans and a tee shirt.  
You saw Jimin come around the corner.  
"Wait what are we getting ready for?"  
"Practice."  
Ohh  
You saw the rest of them go and followed them.  
When Jin got into the front seat you took the very back. Next to Tae and Jimin.  
As soon as Jin turned on the car girls generation was on at high volume. They all started singing of key loudly. You burst out laughing and began singing with them.  
Timeskip  
You walked into the training room and saw a group of people. One of the girls that stood there spooke  
"So we were thinking that we should make a short film to introduce (Y/n)."  
"What will it be about?" Hope asked  
"We were thinking about a love story in the songs."  
You hear them saying yes and you say it too  
"Lets do some paper work."  
Timeskip  
"So we actually have an idea about what we should do."  
"What are we going to do?" You asked  
"We were thinking about making you look like a boy. It would increase popularity and be a big surprise."  
The others were protesting against it.  
"It's not that bad of an idea." They all looked at you shocked.  
"But (Y/n) your hair you haven't cut it for years." Namjoon protested. He knew that you loved your hair.  
"Meh. Shouldn't we actually start practicing." The manager realized this.  
"Your right, (Y/n) do you know any of songs that they do?" You nodded.  
"I know boy in luv, no more dream, dope and N.O.." And leader Namjoon takes a hold  
"So we will take turns. How about boy in love first? Jimin you trade out."  
He went to the side and got the music ready the people still watching. Three.....two.....one. The music started and you started dancing with them.  
After wards after all the songs  
You stood there panting.  
"How did I do?"  
"Good in my opinion." Namjoon gave you a bottle of water. One of the girls came over.  
"You guys can go, I need to talk with (Y/n). They all walked away to go outside.  
"(Y/n) we need to practice the make up on you and cut your hair." You let her drag you away. She sat you down in a chair.  
"Now how do you want it?"  
"Short and layered like a guys hair cut."  
She put the hair in little hair ties and started cutting  
By the end of it you had side swept short hair.  
"Now we also have to have clothes like a boy."  
She took you to the dressing room and saw all the clothes. With her help you picked out a black flannel and jeans. And got something to hold down your boobs.  
"Now for the make up."  
She took you over to the chair and put a guard around your neck. She started putting creams and powders on your face. By the end of it you had a sharper jaw and a paler face.  
"Wow. Your amazing."  
"Aww thanks."  
"I never learned your name."  
"Lilly." You got a good look at her she had red hair and was short she looked American, and she had brown eyes.  
You heard the door open and heard many foot steps.  
You got up and thanked her and walked out the door.  
"Woah" they all turned to see you.  
"You look like a guy." Tae said  
"No shit sherlock."  
"I like short hair."  
"Wait you fully cut your hair?" Namjoon asked  
"Yes."  
"Aww you said you would keep it long."  
"It long compared to yours."  
"Im going to take this off."  
Timeskip you were just practicing  
"Anyone ready to go home?" Jungkook asked panting.  
"Yep"  
"Sure"  
"Ready"  
"Yes"  
You had learned how to do the dance for 'run' but you had to replace Taehyung and he had to be the chair.  
You jumped in the car and sleepily leaned on the window. And fell asleep.  
???'s pov  
I looked over and I saw (Y/n). She was sweaty but she was beautiful.  
No you can't think about her like that she's Namjoon's little sister.  
I guessed I was looking for to long because taehyung nudged me.  
He mouthed 'are you ok?'  
I nodded my black hair coming infront of my eyes.  
The car stops signaling we were home. I was getting up and was about to pick (Y/n) when Namjoon picked her up instead.  
"Don't touch my sister."  
The door was opened by someone else and I walked in. Namjoon carried her into what I guessed was her room. I walked behind them because my room was next to hers. I got changed and came out. I was thinking why she was always tired but to be fair it was 10 and she practiced all day. Jin made dinner and we all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tae's pov   
I heard thumping out side of my room, thinking the worst I got up, i looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:49 a.m. Who the hell would be up?  
I walked out of the door and figured it would be in (Y/n)'s room since the sound came from the left side of my wall. I knocked on her door and heard a  
"Come in." I walk in and saw that she was on the floor. I rushed to her and helped her up.  
"Thanks Taehyung." I saw her start to take away a blanket that I didn't see on the floor.  
"Hey what were you doing at 3 in the morning?"   
"Well I can't sleep alot at night so I was practicing." She said slowly.  
"Why can't you sleep?" I ask her  
"I don't know I just get these nightmares that won't go away." She sat down on her bed, she offered a spot on her bed for me and I sat down.  
"When I was in America my half brothers would help me when I was new and now I can't go to Namjoon because I'm a grown up."  
"I'll help you." She started to try to argue against it but I hugged her and stopped her.  
She felt small in my arms, I Started to lay down and pulled the blanket up for warmth. She sighed in content in my arms and I turned so I was on my back and she was on top of me. I was drifting of to sleep but my last thought was   
"What is Namjoon going to think?"   
But I was to tired and too comfortable.  
Next day  
Namjoon's pov  
I wake up and it's surprisingly quiet. Some thing must be going on.  
*thunk laughter*  
Now that seems normal. I get up and feel the cool floor on my feet.  
And my feet automatically take me to (Y/n)'s room. I knock and I don't hear anything. I open the door and see Taehyung underneath (Y/n), her face by his neck. I stomped over their and I pull (Y/n) off of him, waking both of them.  
Tae fell out of bed and I put (Y/n) on the bed. I looked down at taehyung.  
"How could you do this to me, it's only her first week and you already nailed her." They both stood shocked. But (Y/n) broke the silence  
"We didn't do anything."  
"Sure." I replied sarcastically   
"Then where are the hickys and the cloths on the floor!" I looked around and saw only a blanket on the floor.  
"Well why was he in here?"  
"I fell when I was practicing in the middle of the night and he helped me go to sleep." There was no way that they did any thing  
"Just don't touch her." I was about to walk out of the room when (Y/n) grabbed me  
"Namjoon you can not control my love life. You want to get married right, well I will drive every girl that you date away. I know your trying to be the big brother but I already grew up and I dont need you to protect me. And don't pretend to know everything about me because you barely called." She let go of me and walked out   
(Y/n)'s pov  
I walk out of the room and walked in to the shared bathroom and got ready. I walked out in new cloths and saw all 7 of them out by the kitchen. 6 at the table eating and Suga half asleep on a chair.  
"Morning." I said still half asleep but not as much as Suga. They all replied with a morning. We all ate quickly and got in the car. Every one was talking over the music.  
I looked over at Taehyung and tapped him.  
"No feelings right?" I asked  
"No feelings." He responded.  
Timeskip  
We all got out and were talking. When we got to the room and its sweat smell.   
"Now let's practice fire."  
Timskip  
Sweaty so much fun   
We were all tired so there wasn't much talk. Every one plopped on the couch. After a few minutes Jin and I got up to cook. We both went to the kitchen.  
"Noddles and meat?"  
"Noddles and meat." You confirmed   
He went to to get the noddles and you went to get the meat.  
You both worked in silence with the cooking of the food.  
Soon we both said.  
"Dinners ready." They all came in said their thank you's. We all ate with loud conversations going around. When we were all done the members that didnt help make the dinner got up and cleaned.   
"Welp I'm going to take a shower." I got up and walked into your room. Got some cloths and a towel. Walking into the shower you turned it on hot. Felling the hot water hit you. I thought how lucky I was, Finally being with my brother and being in BTS. I subconsciously already did my shampoo and conditioner and body wash. I stopped the water and grabbed mu towel. Drying off as I walked out. Seeing what I picked out as a shirt and shorts.  
A fandom tee and a pair of pretzel boxers. Slipping into my underwear and looking at your bra ugh. At least it was loose, when I got it on the door opened showing jungkook. He closed it instantly. I finished with the rest of my cloths I walked out and saw jungkook passing by and I grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Just dont tell anyone." I let go of him and walked to the tv room and flopped onto a chair. They were watching attack on titans. I watched with them and saw different members go in the shower and come back smelling better.  
"Do we have to practice tomorrow?" I ask.  
"No were going to start for major shooting on Tuesday." Jimin said happily.  
I have to stay up later and hopefully not wake up in the middle of the night. I pull out my phone and look up (fav ship) fanfics. Soon each of the boys go to bed. Except Namjoon and jungkook. I could see that jungkook was uncomfortable but was made even more uncomfortable by Namjoon leaving. But not before looking at my phone and being grossed out.   
"Im sorry (Y/n) I should have knocked."  
"Jungkook it okay just don't get a peek at anything else. And besides its not like you've never seen boobs." He shifted uncomfortably and looked down.  
"You've never seen boobs? Like no one has ever flashed you at a concert?"  
He shakes his head 'no'  
"Well at least tell me if they looked good."  
He buried his head in his hands and I could see his head moving up and down.  
"Aww thanks." I walked over to him with his head still down, I kissed the top of his head and walked out going to my room.   
Jungkookie's pov   
She walked out of the room but I still felt a huge blush. I turned everything off and walked into my room. Felling empty I put on some music. I laid down on my bed. I started thinking about (Y/n) when she was getting dressed. There were little beads of water going down her curves. And her boobs look squeeze together. I wonder what she would look like above me fully naked. I felt a tightness in my pants I looked down and saw the bulge. I took care of my problem and went to bed thinking about (Y/n).


	4. 4

Friday   
(Y/n)'s pov  
I wake up thinking I woke up in the middle of the night by now dark it is. I get my phone from the charger and saw it was 6:43. Well I'm not going back to sleep, I get out of bed feeling the cold floor on my feet.  
I get ready and get an amazing idea. I get my make up box from my room and get to work.  
J-Hope's pov  
I woke up late judging by how high the sun was. I walked over to the door and felt something blocking it. I pushed harder and it finally gave way and I looked down see (Y/n), on her back with stab wounds on her back. I scream and walk backwards but end up tripping on nothing. I land on my back, I see her move and her head rise.  
"Why didn't you help me?" I got a look at her face and she had blood all over her. Then she burst out laughing and I saw the rest of them come out. I look above her and I see a camera. I open my mouth.  
"I really hate you guys some times." They laugh harder. (Y/n) walks of probably to wash off. Taehyung takes the camera and the stand, but Jin helped me get up. We walked out and saw (Y/n) finishing some eggs.  
"Hey Jin you have composition for being the BTS mom."  
"Yeah right." Jin scoffs  
We all say thank you and hear her say  
"As long as your cleaning I thank you." We all walk out with our eggs and toast and watch some tv.  
(Y/n)'s pov  
When we are done with breakfast, I stretch and Namjoon looks over at me.  
"Are you not wearing a bra?" All of the boys look at me with a blush.  
"I signed a year contract, I'm not going to wear a bra on my days off for a entire year."  
"Good that just means I can punch you in the boob anytime" Namjoon remarks.  
"Your nuts have no protection." I reply. "But I'm going somewhere anyway." I got up and walked into my room. I got dressed in my normal clothes and headed to the door then I realized.  
"Do we have a smaller car?" I ask Jimin walks over and reaches for a pair of keys.   
"Hear you go its in the garage." I walk out and see the garage. Opening it up I see a black 4 door. I jump in and turn it on, going to a piercing shop. I almost got lost but arrive at a shop that has good ratings. I walk in and see some one at the desk, a female with tattoos and piercings.   
"Hi how may we help you?" She asks nicely nothing like how she looks.  
"Um can I get a normal pair of earrings and a cartilage piercing?"  
"Sure honey is this your first piercing?" You nodded feeling even more shy.  
"Oh their is nothing to be afraid about, it will feel like less then a pinch." She lead you over to a chair and gestured for you to sit down and you followed what she said. She got out a piercing gun.  
"Which earrings do you want?" I saw a pair of (f/c) earings  
"Those (f/c) ones." She pulled out the cartridge for them and loaded it.  
"Okay deep breath and relase." I felt the needle go through my ear and didn't hurt that much and she did the same thing with the other ear.  
"Now what else did you want?" She asked  
"A cartilage piercing on my left ear."   
"Pick out which earring you want while I get everything ready." I saw a black horse shoe.  
"Are you ready?" She asks  
"Uh yes the black horse shoe."  
I lean back and grip the chair as she pushes the needle through and the horse shoe too.  
I got up and followed her to pay.  
"$50 please." I swiped my card and sighed.  
"Thank you and goodbye." She said, I left going to the car and feeling a bunch of adrenaline going through my veins. I turned the music up and drove home.   
When I came home I parked the car in the garage. And walked in instantly hearing Namjoon's voice.  
"Where were you?"  
"At a shop." I reply  
"What kind of shop?"  
"Can you stop being over protective and it was a piercing shop." I didn't realize that my feet we're carrying me to my room but I went with it anyway. I closed the door and then realized how hungry I was but I ignored it. Looking at my phone I saw it was 1:30. Yeah I can wait. I spent the day reading fanfics, writing lyrics and sleeping.  
Namjoon's pov  
I saw (Y/n) walk away, how could she go without telling me?  
"Hey, Namjoon you need to stop being over protective." I look behind me to see Suga and the rest of my friends.  
"She is a grown up, she doesn't need you watching her all the time."  
I walk to her room with my head down. I sit down against the wall and knock, I wait but after 5 minutes I pull my phone out with my ear buds and listen to some music.  
Timskip   
Its dinner time and (Y/n) still hasn't come out. I get up to eat dinner with the rest of the band and its quiet without (y/n). I hear foot steps coming around the corner but everyone is here. I see (Y/n) walking around the corner I get up and walk to her.   
"Namjoon I don't want to hear it I'm an adult and you can't control my life."  
"Wait (Y/n)." She turns around and I hug her, "uhh Namjoon." I stopped her by saying   
"Shhh, I know I've been over protective because I missed so many years of your life."  
"It's okay, tomorrow let's get to know each other all over again."  
"Okay." I guess we both needed this, when I knew her her favorite color was (l/f/c).  
We all ate quickly with laughter and talking around the table. When we finished we all helped clean up and went to bed probably to spend some time on our phones.  
Jungkookie's pov  
She still looked even prettier with her earrings. I walked into my room seeing the soft bed I flopped on to the bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard something in  (Y/n)'s room hit the ground and then a groan. I got up blushing when I imagined what more of her groans sounded like. I knocked on her door and heard her say  
"Come in." I walked in and saw her on the floor laughing. I walked over there and held out my hand and she grabbed it, using it to get up. We both didn't let go and looked into each others eyes I don't know if it was both of us. But we both started to close our eyes for what I guess was a kiss when her phone went off. We both backed up with blushes on our faces.   
"Um s-sory." I said and walked or ran back to my room. I climbed into bed thinking what happened and fell asleep slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Your pov  
What the fuck almost happened. Were we about to kiss? No boys you just got on sorta good terms with Namjoon, dating one of his friends would be horrible. Even though he is cute with his bunny teeth and , wait no you can be thinking about him like that.  
You got your mind off of it by reading some (fav gay ship) fanfics. You went to sleep with gay butt sex on your mind.  
Next morning   
Loud laughter reached your ears, thats weird you were usually up first.  
You got up, not fixing the sheets. Opening the door you saw them all in the kitchen with flour on them.   
Oh god this is not going to go well. They didn't know you were behind them, you grabbed a hand full of flour and smushed it on, who turned out to be Taehyung. You saw his rectangular smile as he turned around and flung some flour at you. It hit you straight in the face, you gasped and poked his side. It soon turned into a tickle fight. He was above you, he was on his knees. He was reaching for my ribs when you shifted and he grabbed something squishy. Both your faces froze, and were blushing like crazy.  
"Um l-lets just never talk about this or tell anyone, okay?" You asked  
He just nodded rapidly. You both got up and looked at the others and saw Namjoon standing still, bringing everyone around him stopping.  
"What?" You ask innocently.   
"I saw that." Namjoon said darkly, if it was an anime therewould be a dark cloud around him.   
He started for Taehyung when you stood in front of him.  
"It was an accident."  
"Accident my ass." He said darkly, you lifted your knee where it was an 90 degree angle. He held his crouch with his knees bending and eventually falling on the floor.  
"It was an accident." The guys behind him were laughing and you were too.  
"Besides you used to grab my boob too."  
Time skip  
Up turned on the tv and saw the news, ugh. You hated the news but it quickly went to weather. You heard the weather woman talk.  
"-bringing a cold front to Seoul region and possibly some snow."   
As she finished talking your stomach dropped, you didn't have any thick blankets. It probably wont be that bad, oh how wrong you were. In a few hours you were huddled up in sweats and a hoodie.   
Hoseok came by seeing your huddled figure, he laughed.  
"Aww poor (Y/n) already an ice cube."  
"Shut up, this time of year it would be 70 degrees in florida and its 40 degrees."   
A questionable look crossed his face and you forgot that here they did celsius.   
"Um 21 and like about 9 degrees."  
A laugh escaped his mouth again. You got up and went to your room picking up your lyric book and worked on it for a few hours, then pasted out.  
Jungkookie's pov  
"Hey jungkook can you get (Y/n) for dinner?" Jin said from the kitchen.  
"Sure." I say getting up, I Think about what we almost did last night and I blush.  
"Hey, are you thinking about a girl?" My head snapped back to where yoongi was sitting, with a small smile.  
"No." I said blushing more. I walk to her room and knock. Huh nothing I open the door slowly and see (Y/n) sleeping. I walked in and saw a book in her lap. I carefully moved the book and I read it, amazed.  
The lyrics are wonderfully written and beautifully. I put the book on the side of her bed. I take a look at her short hair around her face and her lips slightly parted. She is beautiful no wonder I almost kissed her. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her softly.  
"James did you have a nightmare?" She mumbled.  
"Who's James?" I ask loudly. She bolts up, awake.  
"Sorry, um James was my step brother in America. But why are you in here?"   
"Um Jin wanted me to tell you dinner is ready and (Y/n) great lyrics you should show them to our manager." She blushes at the compliment, aww she looks even cuter. No Jeon Jungkook you cant like her like that.   
"Hey," she said getting my attention "I'm probably not thinking straight but I can I sleep in your bed, it so cold?" I blushed and strutted a 'yes'   
"Thank you." She gets up and hugs me, having her face in my neck and almost kissing it.  
"Um jin has dinner ready." She lets go and runs off to get some dinner.  
Dinner went pretty normal, we all thanked him and cleaned up.  
When we went in to the entertainment room.   
"Want to play some mario?" Jin asked everyone agrees and say that they would trade as we went on.  
Jin, Taehyung, Namjoon, and Hosoek start to play games. I turn to see (Y/n) upside down on the couch, giggling. I moved closer and smelt something odd.  
"Were you drinking?" She full out laughed, yep she was.  
"How long have you been drunk?"  
"Um before you found me asleep." She burst out giggling again.  
"I needed inspiration." She said defensively.  
"Okay I'm taking you to bed." She put her hand on my neck and I cringed.  
"Oh boo your hands are so cold." At this Namjoon snapped his head over to us and paused the game, others protested but by the look on his face they shut up. (Y/n) was in my arms, curled up and half asleep.  
"She just had to much and I'm taking her to bed I swear."   
"Don't do anything to her, especially if she had anything." He gave me a deadly look.  
I turned around and headed to her room. I opened the door and laid her down in her bed. I saw the glass she had by her bed and it had dark liquid in it looking like grape juice. I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand.   
"You said you would stay with me." I sighed, I climbed in and felt her cold body.  
"Don't worry about Namjoon I'll protect you." She said  
"Come closer your freezing." She put her arms around me and I did the same to her.  
Her head was on my chest her head was the only part that was warm.  
"Good night Jungkookie." My heart flutters just hearing her say that and I kiss the top of her head.  
"Good night (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> So update   
> But for spn fans i want to tell you a story.  
> I was dressed up as dean whinchester idk if i spelled that right. And my friend and ex dressed up as castiel. Just gender bent and so one girl knew who we were and hugged us. So we found a another castiel and they had a fight like this  
> "At least my tie is on wrong."  
> "At least i have black hair."  
> Then she pulls me and there was like a circle around us. Pulling me in and said.  
> "At least i have dean." And said "isn't that right dean." I said grabbing her waist  
> "Yes cas." And he burst out laughing. So yeah that was my halloween you can tell me how yours was in the comments so bye


	6. Sorry

So sorry but I need stage names for the story and you can put any input in.

 

 

Sorry about not updating i was 'working' at my school for the play and that sounds like im in the play but no im part of the props and art set so yeah i need names

 

 

Names plz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much and you can give me ideas anytime because this is your story too. Like holy crap you dont know how much this makes me happy


End file.
